In enterprises (especially telecom enterprises), software systems of different providers are usually used for assisting work, but a software system of one provider usually needs to access data of other providers by way of an interface, so the following problems will occur:
1. Interface access protocols needed by the software systems of each provider are different, so it needs to configure different interfaces aiming at each protocol, which causes a very high maintenance cost.
2. Because of the lack of real-time monitoring to each interface, once an exception to the access through an interface occurs, a maintainer of an interface caller cannot be informed in time, which slows down the rate of identifying and solving problems.